


Deceitber Day Two: Cocoa

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Trigger warnings: I don't think there are any, let me know if I should add anythingPairings/Ships: platonic or romantic Moceit (depends in interpretation)Stay Safe!!
Series: Deceitber 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Deceitber Day Two: Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: I don't think there are any, let me know if I should add anything
> 
> Pairings/Ships: platonic or romantic Moceit (depends in interpretation)
> 
> Stay Safe!!

It was probably the coldest day in history, at least that is how Deceit felt. Since snakes are coldblooded and Deceit is half snake, he was haveing a hard time retaining his body heat.

Patton and Roman were having a discussion about what type of cookie was the best when Patton saw a big oile of blankets on the couch and thought, 'Those shouldn't be there.' "Roman, we'll continue this later, ok?"

"Alright, Padre. I'll be in my room!"

"Alright kiddo!"

After Roman left, Patton went to fold and put away the blankets that were heaped on the couch. What he was not expecting to see or hear was a snake that hissed at him as he reached his hand out to remove a blanket. He quickly drew his hand back and panicked. 'Why is there a snake?! Why is it wrapped in blankets on our couch?!'

All his questions were answered when he saw the snake transform into a human known as Deceit.

"Not. One. Word," was all Deceit said.

Patton bit back a laugh as he stared at the adorable image of Deceit cuddled in the mound of blankets. Then it him.

"Deceit, you can turn into a snake?"

"Yeah. I don't do it often, only when I need to be alone or..." he trailed off.

"Or what?" Patton asked, wanting to comfort him despite everything that Deceit had done.

"Or when I'm really... cold," he mumbled, the last word coming out as a whisper barely able to be heard.

Barely.

Patton's face lit up as he knew what he had to do. He lunged towards Deceit and wrapped him in a big, warm hug. Deceit seemed to lean closer to Patton's chest as he accepted the hug. Patton pulled back and a thought came to him. 'He needs some hot cocoa.'

He ran to the kitchen and started boiling water as Deceit watched him confused and longing foe another warm hug. When Patton came back to the living room with two mugs in his hands, Deceit looked at him thankfully. He sipped the hot cocoa just barely taking his hands and face out of the blanket mountain.

"So why are you so cold?"

"I'm part snake. Snakes are coldblooded. It's a blessing and a curse. Thanks for the cocoa."

"Anytime kiddo!" Patton said cheerfully as he snuggled next to Deceit and turned on TV. They sat there and drank their cocoa together enjoying the company. Deceit was especially enjoying the warmth coming from Patton.


End file.
